


Doctor Who S7 love and monster

by Guardiansoftime



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alien Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, half-human-time-lord relationship, human/alien sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiansoftime/pseuds/Guardiansoftime
Summary: The Doctor Son Alex falls Clara and Clara falls for him but will their relationship work?





	1. Chapter 1

As the Doctor and Alex where looking at the screen they where looking for Clara. Alex fancied her a lot because he saved him and the Doctor from death Alex spent his time in a church until they got that phone call.

Alex phone started ringing he pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and placed it on his ear.

"Hello," Said Alex.

"Well hello there I can't find the internet." Said Clara.

"The internet?" Asked Alex.

Alex played with his long brown hair and his hands placed on his phone. Alex wasn't sure who this girl was Alex continued to call.

"Have you looked at the internet connection button?" Asked Alex.

"Yep hold on," Said Clara.

"Still nothing." Said Alex.

Alex helped Clara as much as he could but then he heard say something. Alex was hearing people in the background so he knew that there was people there.

"What's your the password?" Asked Clara.

"Run you clever boy one." Said the girl.

Alex heard Clara say that phase and he ran towards the ship with the Doctor as well. Alex ran towards the door there was only one girl in the universe that could say that.

"Clara Oswin Oswald?!" Asked Alex.

"Yes it's just Clara, do I know you at all?" Asked Clara.

"It me and the Doctor remember?" Said Alex.

"Don't be silly, I don't know and I think you should leave now." Said Clara.

"No stop! Clara this my dad the Doctor!" Said Alex.

"Doctor Who?" Asked Clara.

"O can you say that again?" Asked the Doctor.

"Doctor Who?" Asked Clara.

"O thank you you never know just how much you enjoy that thank you." Said the Doctor.

"Okay goodbye." Clara shut the door.

Clara did see how handsome Alex was was he single? Wait we only just met why was I think about some random guy? Thought Clara.

"Hello." Said Clara.

A robot came down the stairs Alex rushed towards the door he banged on it hard he used his sonic screwdriver to get Clara; out of the robot he made sure his love interest was okay.

"Doctor." Said Alex.

Alex carried Clara, up to her bedroom Clara was slept Alex made sure know one touched her (she so pretty) thought Alex.

"Hey come on!" Said the Doctor.

Clara opened her eyes and the Doctor and smiled there where flowers on her bedroom table. It was midnight at least Clara opened the window to see Alex and the Doctor taking.

"Doctor, look who's up." Said Alex.

"O hey, listen we've just mended a few things around the house and stuff so don't worry about anything you just rest." Said the Doctor.

"O you, have you been guarding me?!" Asked Clara.

"Yes but don't worry just rest we will be out here all night if we have to." Said the Doctor.

Clara saw the Doctor wearing a long purple coat and very Victorian looking dress. Alex wore long brown trench coat; and he had long brown hair blue eyes and when he smiled his face light up the room.

"Or do you really want to know what attacked you?" Asked Alex.

Clara went to make sure he hair was okay she was only 24, and she looked very beautiful as well Clara opened the door to see the Doctor and Alex. Alex had his Twitter account open. He was kinda of good looking she thought Alex saw Clara looking at him she was attractive.

"Right okay then who attacked me?" Asked Clara.

"We think there's something inside the internet." Said Alex.

"How do you mean?" Asked Clara.

"Well, they have been there for quite sometime now but they take your memories but Alex, used his sonic screwdriver to get you out and now you are smart." Said the Doctor.

"How smart?" Asked Clara.

"Well, so smart that I don't think you're allowed to keep it." Said the Doctor.

The lights switched of around the city. Alex saw the shard and the others landmarks buildings. Turning there lights of as well Alex and the others ran towards the Tardis, Alex pulled the leaver.

"Okay what's going on?" Asked Clara.

"Well, I am the Doctor and that's my son Alex, he's half human time-lord." Said The Doctor.

"And do you know how to fly a plane?!" Asked Alex.

"No!" Said Clara.

Clara held on to Alex from behind as Alex felt a bit awkward about it she never let go of him. Clara and the Doctor and Alex saved the plane.

"Okay! Want the hell!? What's going on?" Asked Clara.

Alex opened the door. Miss Kizlet looked at Alex and Clara and the Doctor wondering who they were she was looking for them. 

"Find them! Look for pictures of the blue box!" Said Miss Kizlet.

"Yes mama!" Said the employee.

Alex and the Doctor found a cafe. The Doctor can tell Alex fancied Clara, and Clara fancied him even though they just meet Clara was using her laptop. Alex joined her the Doctor was getting him a hot drink.

"So what do you do?" Asked Alex.

"I am nanny," Said Clara.

"Um!" Said Alex.

"What about you? What do you do for a living?" Asked Clara.

"I just travel with him that's all." Said Alex.

"What about are you single?" Asked Clara.

"Yes," Said Alex.

"Um!" Thought.

Clara and Alex was typing on the laptop; they were working together because they can work faster Alex then turned to see the Shard the huge building in the centre of London, Alex pointed his sonic screwdriver up and see something wasn't right. Then he saw the Doctor he was wasn't himself.

"Doctor!" Said Alex.

Alex and Clara where sent into the cloud. Alex opened his eyes later on he was on the cold floor Alex saw Clara. She was resting as well he knew that she was okay she left a note by her side. Clara was back home she was safe and she was holding the book in her hands.

"Hello." Said Alex.

"Hi.." she blushed a bit.

"So what do you think?" Asked The Doctor.

"What do you mean?" Asked Clara.

"Come away with us." Said Alex.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Asked Clara.

"No, no, I was just being friendly." Said Alex.

"O go on live a little!" Said the Doctor.

"So that's was this you ask girls out to your little snog box? and you do more then just snogging?" Asked Clara.

"I am not that type of guy." Said Alex.

"Tell you what here's my number and ask me out again next Wednesday," Said Clara.

"Why next Wednesday?" Asked Alex.

"I like to keep you waiting." Said Clara she winked at him.

"Clara, Clara, Clara who are you?" Asked Alex.

"Well she might be your girlfriend." Said the Doctor.

"Like I said I don't know." Said Alex.

"Go for it what's the worst that can happen?" The Doctor. 

"Yes, wants the worst that can happen?" Thought Alex.


	2. The rings of Akhaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Alex go on their first date and things go badly wrong

Alex looked at the text message that he sent Clara last week. The Doctor investigated Clara past but she was just a normal girl and Alex love interest as well. Clara was just waiting for the Tardis, and waiting do her date as well Clara bounced out of the house. 

She closed the door Alex was waiting for her he did look very handsome today. (This is awkward) though Clara Alex blushed and she did as well.

"Right then, so where do you fancy going on your first day!" Asked The Doctor.

"I don't know I fancy... I fancy something amazing." Said Clara.

The Doctor and Clara and Alex landed on a planet. Alex told them to close their eyes Alex gave Clara his hand they didn't let go of one another. Alex smiled at Clara.

"Right then, as you can feel the sun an alien world." Said the Doctor.

"Okay now open them." Said the Doctor.

"Wow," Said Alex.

Alex saw a floating temple in the sky; it was very beautiful not bad for a first date Clara thought so to Alex wasn't sure how to do date. But with Clara he was willing to try have a date with a woman at least.

"Go on you two have fun!" Said the Doctor.

Alex was looking around at the different types of food and drinks where on offer. Alex did have a bit of money on hand which surprised Clara 

"So what made you say yes? On going on a date with me?" Asked Clara.

"I don't know I think you're very pretty and kind, beautiful, hot." Said Alex.

"Well, I think you're handsome, kind, strong and you're smart, and you don't take any nonsense from anyone." Said Clara.

"Thanks." Said Alex.

Alex and Clara where to busy flirting with one another when a young girl. Ran away Alex pulled his sonic screwdriver out he was sensed danger. Alex found the little girl she looked afraid most little girls would be.

"Hey there my names Alex, Clara what's your name?" Asked Alex.

"Hiding." Said the girl.

"Hiding is your name?" Asked Clara.

"No I am hiding from someone." Said the girl.

"O, I see well then I know a place where might be able lie low for awhile." Said Clara.

Alex and Clara made there way to the Tardis, but it was shut and they couldn't get in. Alex and Clara sat down the little girl sensed something between them.

"Are you two married?" Asked the girl.

"What! No! We are just going out on a date." Said Clara.

"O I see what's a date?" Asked the little girl.

"Well, it's when two people who have a crush on one another and they go on a date." Said Clara. 

"So what's your name?" Asked Alex .

"Merry Gejelh." Said the girl.

"Why are you running away?" Asked Alex.

"Because, I have to sing this song in front of thousands of people and to grandfather I am scared about messing it up." Said the Marry.

"Hey, don't be afraid of messing things up you want to know something?" Asked Alex.

"No what?" She asked him.

"I am scared of people excepting me as half human half alien because. My dad the Doctor he's a time-lord Just like me." Said Alex.

"I am scared of getting lost and then one day it happened. Bank holiday in Blackpool, I was scared and terrified but my mum she found me we had fish and chips for afterwards and you know something I was never afraid again because you know why?" Said Clara.

The little girl nodded at her Clara was hugged by Merry Gejelh, Alex and Clara continued on their date until Clare pulled Alex to one side.

"Hey I was looking at that!" Said Alex.

Clara pulled him in a kiss it was long passionate the young time-lord was in shock because. This human female was kissing him his Clara, of course he was half human as well Clara broke the kiss. This half human time -lord was hers.

"Um, guys this way there's a festival to get to!" Said the Doctor.

The Doctor and his friends joined him there was different types of aliens; out on display the little girl started to sing Alex didn't know what the song was but it was beautiful to hear.

"Doctor something, not right here." Said Alex.

The little girl floating towards the pyramid the Doctor and Clara began to run to get towards the little girl who was in trouble.

"This! Is all my fault." Said Alex.

"Hey, don't blame yourself we will safe her." Said Clara.

"Your girlfriend right! We ain't giving up yet!" Said the Doctor.

The Doctor opened the door to see Marry frozen in fear. The man in robe was still singing this freaked Alex out a little bit. 

"Okay can you stop singing now!" Said Alex. 

The man looked up and the creature inside the box smashed open and the creature went up into the sky. Alex was told to protect Clara and the young girl the Doctor and Alex and Clara waited for a long time.

"He's in trouble yes?" Said Clara.

"Yes." Said Alex.

Alex and Clara rushed side to get a hover bike and the flew for the Doctor aid the Doctor was happy to see them.

"Well, what do you want?! You ugly thing! Because right now you're a monster and you have to be destroyed!" Said Alex.

"It wants memories right?" Said Clara.

"Clara no," Said Alex.

She pulled out a leaf that belonged to her mum and dad the creature eat the leaf. After that Alex walked Clara back to her house he want to make sure his date was okay.

"Are you okay?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, I am okay just sad about my mum ring." Said Clara.

"Are you sure? Because I've got something for you close your eyes." Said Alex. 

He dropped the ring in her hand. Clara was shocked she wanted to know if Alex could be her boyfriend but that was pushing it.

"The people of Akhaten, wanted you to have it. Because you saved them Clara Oswald, you did that was all on you." Said Alex.

"Can you be my boyfriend?" Asked Clara.

"After one date?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, but I do want another date how's next Wednesday sound?" Asked Clara.

"Sounds fine." He said.

He kissed her goodbye she kissed him like it could be for the last time. Clara and Alex let go of one another but Alex. Knew that there could be fun times headed with Clara but was he making the right choice? 

In the next chapter Alex and Clara get closer than expected. And decided to take the next step in their relationship. And the Doctor tells Alex that Clara could be the perfect mate for him.


	3. Cold War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Alex end up on a nuclear submarine. In the middle of the Cold War and Alex and Clara become mates. Please leave a like and a review.

As the Doctor and Alex, Clara made there way to the Las Vegas the Doctor knew that his son and Clara where getting closer. Well Clara did mention about Time-Lord mating that they have. Been thinking about taking that step Doctor wouldn't mind Clara being Alex's mate and Clara and Clara wanted to be Alex's mate.

"Well, here we are Las Vegas!" Said the Doctor.

Clara and the Doctor, Alex fell to the floor as water. Came crashing down all around then Alex stood and help his future mate up to her feet. Clara felt totally safe in Alex arms and she knew that mating with him was the right choice.

"Hey, who are you?" Asked the man.

"Dad I think we've landed on a Russian nuclear sub." Said Alex.

"Well, pointed Alex my boy because I think we are at the Cold War." Said the Doctor.

"The Cold War?!" Asked Clara.

"Yes the Cold War excellent isn't it?" Asked the Doctor.

"No!" Said Clara.

The soldiers looked at Clara they shocked to see a woman standing there the captain told them to search the girl. Alex was patted his sonic screwdriver was taken along with the Doctor, Alex was taken to separate room to be asked questions about them and Clara.

"Right who are you?" Asked Captain Zhukov

"We'll name is Alex Song/Smith I am from London, age 24 years old! I am looking to know the wear about of my girlfriend Clara, The Doctor now and no I am not an American spy, so go and get her now!" Said Alex.

"You heard the man go get them." Said Captain Zhukov

"So Alex can you help Professor Grisenko?" Asked Captain Zhukov

"Yes I can with what?!" Asked Alex.

Alex and Professor Grisenko walked down the sub corridors Alex was wondering what was going on then he saw it. It was an ice cube well it like a huge iceberg; Alex used his sonic screwdriver to find out what was going on with it.

"Okay that's interesting." Said Alex.

"What is?" Asked Professor Grisenko

"I think there's something inside this ice cube." Said Alex.

I man came out saying the Doctor and Clara are on the deck. Alex joined them they walked around the ship trying to get comfortable with their surroundings. Alex and Clara found a bunk so they sat down.

"What was in the ice?" Asked Clara.

"I don't know? I wish I knew Clara," Said Alex.

"Well what ever it is the Doctor will figure it out." Said Clara.

"Hey, are you sure your okay?" Asked Alex.

"Yep!" Said Clara.

"You don't have to lie to me." Said Alex.

Clara was about say something but there was a loud scream Alex and Clara and the Doctor ran after the screaming but when they got there where dead bodies. Clara thought she was going to be sick Alex comforted her.

"Okay are you okay?" Asked Alex.

"Just thous poor people, what do you think caused all of that?" Asked Clara.

"That monster in the ice! I knew that there was something living down their." Said Alex.

Alex and Clara ran down the hallway of the Sub they heard gunshots and the Doctor saw the a huge creature on the ground flat. Alex was wondering what that was he looked at the Doctor and asked him what was going on.

"That's an Ice Warrior, they are warrior race they are proud and a noble race and you have just declared war on him." Said the Doctor.

Alex and the Doctor, Clara talked about who should Ice warrior Skaldak In the end Alex went talk to him Clara didn't want him to go but he kissed fully on the mouth telling her.

"Everything will be okay." Said Alex.

"Promise?" Asked Clara.

"Yes, everything will be." Said Alex.

"Good because when are done here I want to mate with you." Said Clara.

"Let's talk about later on." Said Alex.

Alex closed the door with Clara his potential mate. Time-Lord can mate for life with a human if they choose. But Alex is half-human and it was complicated when Alex wanted to chose a mate but Alex wanted Clara.

"Hello there Skaldak? Right the names Alex Smith I am 24 years old, and I want you to know you're completely safe." Said Alex.

"Time-lord! How's that possible?" Asked Skaldak.

"My mother was time-lord and she's human." He said to him.

"I tried sending a signal to my people but nothing, I am last of my kind nobody coming to save me time-lord." Said Skaldak

"No Skaldak, your people are alive my dad said so. And I trust him please listen to me I can save you and get you home to you people." Said Alex.

"Lies time-lord, you fathers lying to you I will take this world and everyone on I will began this Cold War!" Said Skaldak

"No! You have to get through me!" Said Alex.

Alex went to see if the Skaldak was inside he opened the hatch off the armour but he wasn't inside Alex was shocked and scared. Then he opened the door Clara was wondering what was going on.

"Skaldak I think he wants to start world war three," Said Alex.

Clara wanted to be by Alex side through thick and thin. Alex wanted to know what Skaldak; Wanted he didn't want World War Three to happen Alex and Clara ran he was scared about a war and pepole dying Alex found Skaldak.

"Skaldak! Stop don't do this!" Said Clara.

"Why my pepole are dead!" Said Skaldak.

"No, they are not you where about to kill this man, remember but you can still have a life what about your daughter?" Said Clara.

"It doesn't matter now she's dead." Said Alex

"I'll blow up this sub before you can reach that button Skaldak!" Said The Doctor.

"And kill yourselves?" Asked Skaldak.

"We both would," Alex held his sonic or glowed red.

Alex and the Doctor pointed their Sonic-screwdriver, at the button Clara hold on to her potential mate if she was going to die then she would die by Alex side and that was something worth dying for.

"My message has been found I can go home thank you Doctor, Alex I've sensed kindness in you both." Said Skaldak.

Skaldak vanished to the ship the Doctor prayed for Skaldak to not push that button because he knew he would have to. Blow up the ship but he didn't Alex opened the hatch he saw the snow and iced water.

"O thank goodness I've found the Tardis," Said The Doctor.

"One question?" Asked Alex.

"Yes?" Said the Doctor.

"What happened to the Tardis?" Asked Alex.

"Well, it was a good idea to put inside the Tardis." Said the Doctor.

"What asked Alex?"

"Hostile Action Displacement System, I thought it was a good idea to place it I know where it is in the pole." Said the Doctor.

"Good come one." Said Clara.

"Well, it's in the South Pole." Said the Doctor.

"Right back we go then." Said Alex.

"Can we get a lift?" Asked the Doctor.

Captain Zhukov Laughed. Alex knew the journey to the South Pole; would be a long journey anyway the Doctor knocked on the door he knew that he was shearing a bed with Calra so he gave some advice about mating and relationship Alex rolled his eyes at his advice he went to go find Clara.

"Hey." Said Alex.

"Hey," Said Calra.

"I've got a change of clothes." Said Clara.

"Cool," Said Alex.

"Listen we don't have to mate right here we can do it in the Tardis," Said Clara.

"if that's what you want?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know? But I do like you allot and don't want the relationship to be spoiled and I am scared." Said Alex.

Alex placed his hands on Clara's cheek she looked at him he was kind, handsome, sexy. And she did want to be his mate and she went up to kiss him he kissed her back Clara removed Alex's top. Alex was shocked by what was happening. Alex removed Clara dress she was completely naked; Alex didn't know what to next Clara could see the tension.

"Come here." Said Clara.

Clara kissed him Alex kissed her back filled with love and passion he was in love with her and she was in love with him. Alex kissed her his tongue finding her's she was in love with him, he completed trusted her and she completely trusted him Alex found himself touching her bare skin.

"What do you want to do now?" Asked Clara.

"I don't know?" Asked Alex.

"Are you a virgin?" Asked Clara.

"No I am not a virgin I am just don't offend you!" Said Alex.

Clara kissed him filled with love and passion he stripped him of his pants while Alex kissed her feeling her tits in his hands Alex was rock hard and ready to go. Alex was kissing her hands finding Alex's cock.

"Wow, okay I wasn't expecting this." Said Clara.

"We should take it slow." Said Alex.

Clara nodded she placed herself on top of him she rocked slowly on Alex cock, she knew that this is what she wanted she moand his name. Alex moand she knew he was very close to cumming; Alex knew that he was very close Alex grasped Clara ass as she road him Alex then turned the table on her.

"Wow," Said Clara.

"Yes, Wow indeed but I am not done with you yet!" Said Alex.

"What are you going to do to next?" Asked Clara.

"Give me that ass." He said to her.

Clara did what her mate told her she knew that they were mated because. Alex was getting more comfortable with with her she was on all the bed her ass close to Alex manhood the tip teasing her.

"Ready?" Alex asked his mate.

"Yes!" She said.

Alex fucked her from behind he slammed into her ass Alex knew that most of his women cumed; that way but with Clara he waned to take his time with with her she cum. Clara cum all over her mates cock she smiled at him Alex was happy to seeing his mate sexually satisfied.

"So, your my mate?" Asked Clara.

"Yes, how does that make you fell?" Asked Alex.

"Good because your mine and that fells good." Said Clara

"Your mine and that's wonderful to Clara." He said.

Alex rested with his mate sleeping by his side. The Doctor saw Alex and Clara the next morning he knew that they mated so he was happy for them and they comfortable with one another. The Doctor flew the Tardis back to Earth Alex lead his mate back to the Tardis door.

"So, will I be seeing my mate next Wednesday?" Asked Alex.

"Yep." Said Clara.

"Good see you next Wednesday, my mate try not to look at other women by then other wise there will be consequences." Said Clara.

Clara closed the door to the Tardis she was happy back inside Alex was looking the screen at the Victorian Clara, and he still had no idea who this Clara was. Was she a trap? Was not real? So many questions to answer but he was only halfway to find out the identity of his mate.


End file.
